The Reddest Red
by great.and.small
Summary: Reno is bored and tired of the new Shinra.  One night something catches his attention.  Bright red, the reddest red, like fire in the dark.  Rated for harsh language, mature content, and boyxboy.  Reviews are welcome, but no flames please.
1. Red

The following contains some course language and mature content. There's boyxboy, so if you don't like that sort of thing, leave now.

If you're still around, enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII

* * *

><p>Reno was bored. Life had become too routine since the WRO had taken control of operations. Rufus Shinra still pulled the strings and provided the cash flow ever since the fiasco with the silver haired freaks and the Deepground debacle, but Reeve had somehow managed to persuade the former president to take on this new outlook of world-saving, hippie bullshit and rebuild the planet. Missions were decidedly less interesting (read legal) and days were full of body guarding and paper filing. Errands and chores. Sit and be patient. Hurry up and wait. Boring.<p>

The redhead was used to action. Sure, it had felt kind of nice in the beginning to no longer be the bad guy. It was fun to play the hero sometimes. But other times, doing the goody-two-shoes thing was beyond dull. The other Turks seemed perfectly fine with the transition, Tseng and Elena enjoying the regular schedules to date like a normal couple (_finally)_, and if Rude had a complaint, he didn't voice it. Then again, Rude didn't really voice much of anything most of the time.

Reno and his partner had taken to frequenting some of the local bars in edge in the evenings, shooting pool and talking shit. They'd become somewhat regular at the Seventh Heaven, and Tifa seemed all right with their company. Reno might even go so far as to call her and some of the other former members of Avalanche friends. On occasion some of them had even joined the two Turks for a manly night of poker and whiskey.

Tonight, however, was proving to be a complete dud. Tifa and Strife were busy playing house on the one night the bar was closed. Tseng and Elena were celebrating their anniversary or something else as horridly romantic. Cid was back in Rocket Town and Vincent was off being creepy somewhere. Reeve was playing with his dolls and Rufus was being his usual antisocial, asexual self. (Reno had ascertained after living with the former president for those years in Healin that although the man was decidedly human, and not a bad one at that, he was still cold and distant, even outside of an office.)

Then Rude, his parter, Reno's lifeline, was on a date. A Date. Baldy had somehow ended up finding a cute brunette to take out several times over the past few weeks and at first this new development made Reno happy for the other man. His best buddy deserved some action. Now though, everyone was busy, and the one person he could go to entertain himself was off wooing some woman with his amazing silent charms.

Just great.

Reno was flopped on his couch considering the options. This wasn't the first time everyone was occupied, but for some reason the idea of ordering pizza and watching slasher films didn't hold the same allure it usually did. That's when it hit him.

_He needed to get laid._

How long had it been since his last one-night stand? A month? Two? Somehow the redhead had gotten so caught up in the routine he loathed that he had been neglecting his usual habit of sleeping with anything and everything on two legs.

Invigorated by this revelation, he jumped off the couch with renewed energy heading to his bedroom to change out of uniform. After all, the Turk status could still be somewhat of a social stigma in some places, even_ if_ Shinra had changed direction.

Reno had opted for a pair of snug dark jeans and a black fitted T-shirt, with chain link designs running across it. His boots were replaced with black designer shoes, and his trademark goggles were removed, allowing the lose strands from his ponytail to frame his face. He absently rubbed at one of the red tattoos under his eyes contemplating his look.

Finally deciding that he was fit for the club, Reno left his apartment and climbed onto his new beautiful baby. A bike he'd been working on for a couple years. With the help of Strife's motorcycle know-how, she was finally finished and even rivaled Cloud's Fenrir. He took off, racing through Edge, weaving along the narrow streets to downtown. Once geostigma was done with, the night life in all the major cities had grown exponentially, and the social scene was almost back to normal.

He parked a block down from _Club Spiral_, and proceeded to saunter his way down the side walk, taking a look at the patrons lined up to get in. Reno flashed his Shinra ID at the bouncer and entered the new atmosphere. The club was divided into three sections. At the entrance there were curtains surrounding several tables and couches, a more private area to sit and have drinks. To the right was a ramp that led down to a dance floor with several raised platforms and poles. The pounding music diffused through the floor and flashing lights kept the energy high. Another ramp straight ahead led up to the bar, where customers were seated in high stools or lounging in dark booths, looking down on the crowd below.

Reno went to the bar and downed his first two drinks of the night, straight bourbon, before working his way to the dance floor. He was lost in the lights, the feeling of moving bodies, and the pounding of the bass in his ears. Several people danced with him, male and female, but none had taken his interest completely. After a while of fruitless searching, the Turk went back to the bar in hopes of finding someone more worth his while. Sipping at his newly poured bourbon, Reno scoped out the potential candidates, and did a double take.

Leaning on the bar a little ways away was a man. He was tall and lanky, but had a decidedly fine ass. He was wearing gray slacks and a slightly untucked white button down with a loosened tie. The man had an attractive profile, with high cheekbones and no stubble. But none of these things were what caught Reno's attention. No, what had caused him to look back, was the bright red, the reddest red that Reno had ever seen. This red hair was brighter than his own, like fire in the dark, and was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail that spiked out the middle of the back of the man's head. Instantly, Reno was curious. Was it natural? Is that even possible? And he was itching to see what the rest of his newfound interest's face looked like up close.

* * *

><p>This was the worst day of his entire life, at least so far. It seemed things could only go downhill from here. His best friend was getting married, and he was meant to be the best man. Roxas, whom he had been secretly in love with for the past ten years was getting married. Of course, Axel said yes (internally wondering if he was some kind of masochist), what else could he say. It wasn't like his little blonde friend knew of his infatuation.<p>

He'd been quietly wishing that things wouldn't work out. Roxas would be single again, and realize how fantastic his best friend was and they would live happily ever after.

Yeah, _right_.

Those dreams were now over. Roxas was straight and was marrying Xion. Axel felt a little guilty for his desires, he was, after all, Xion's friend too. The guilt simply added to his dilemma.

Worst. Day. _Ever_.

Axel downed another shot of tequila, hoping that maybe if he drank enough, his sorrows could disappear, if only for a little while. He was slumped at the bar in some club, the name long forgotten, trying to block out the energy around him and lose himself in a drunken haze. Damn his tolerance.

Demyx, his only friend that knew of his secret, had convinced him that the best course of action was to go clubbing and realize there are other fish in the sea. His mullet-hawked companion had long ago been swept up in the music and Axel knew he would be spending this night alone.

Again.

He'd dated a little over the years. A month here, a couple weeks there, but nothing lasted. He was caught up in his unrealistic fantasies and kept himself going on his own lies, that someday, _someday_, Roxas would look at him and _see._ But that, was never going to happen.

The finality was crushing.

Loosening his tie, Axel poured more salt on his wrist and took another shot. The burn down his throat reminded him that he was still alive, even if his heart was shattered.

_When did I become such a sap?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw someone approaching him, and he groaned internally. He didn't want to be bought a drink or asked to dance. He wanted to drown and be lost. He wanted to rewind the clock, be allowed to dream a little longer. He wasn't ready to wake up.

"So, you a real redhead?"

* * *

><p>Reno had worked his way along the bar, putting on his most alluring grin. Up close, he could see the small purple diamond tattoos on the cheeks of the other man, just below the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They almost glowed in the dark club. If his interest was peaked before, now Reno was hooked. This guy <em>had<em> to be able to provide some kind of entertainment.

Green, green eyes connected with his blue-gray and stared for a moment.

"_What?" _The other man asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

"I said, 'are you a real redhead,' yo." Reno's grin widened to cheshire proportions. He could see a slight sway to the man's stance, but his eyes were still sharp, not _too_ drunk yet.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The curious kind, yo. You gonna tell me, or do I have to find out for myself?"

The man looked baffled and Reno chuckled quietly.

"Let me buy you a drink, yo. I'm Reno. What's your name hot stuff?"

"Axel, memorize it."

Oh, this was going to be _fun._

* * *

><p><em>Was this guy for real?<em>

That had to be one of the strangest pick up lines Axel had ever heard, but soon enough he found another shot waiting before him, and he was downing tequila with this 'Reno'. The other redhead was a little shorter than him, and had his slightly less bright hair in a weird style, with spikes up top and a long pony tail that went half way down his back. Blue-gray eyes studied Axel closely and underneath those eyes were sweeping red tattoos, like claw marks or something. He was dressed casually and standing a little too close to be strictly friendly.

Axel found himself counting the number of drinks he'd had so far, wondering if he was more drunk than he realized, because before he knew it Reno had a grip on his tie and was half dragging him away from the bar.

"You dance, babe?"

_Babe?_

"Yeah I can dance, spitfire." Reno grinned at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little. Axel was at a loss for why he was following this man. Didn't he want to be left alone? Wasn't he supposed to be depressed or something?

Reno had released his tie, opting to position those hands directly on his hips, a knee between his legs. He guided Axel to the beat, breath hot on his partners neck. Axel found himself draping his arms over Reno's shoulders, enjoying the sensations too much to be healthy. He was getting lost, the music was too loud, there was too much alcohol in his blood, and Reno's breath was sending shivers down his spine.

Suddenly one of those hands had wandered a little bit south, and Axel gasped slightly at the firm grip on his ass, kneading a little. He combed his fingers down Reno's long red ponytail drawing himself a little closer. Axel had the weird feeling that somehow they were competing, and he was wondering how much he really wanted to play along.

* * *

><p>Now <em>this<em> was how to spend a Friday night. Axel had seemed unsure at first, but soon enough was pulling closer and grinding back against Reno. Either he was more wasted than Reno thought, or Axel really didn't mind his wandering hands.

Reno looked into the other redhead's slightly flushed face and felt warm hands running though his hair and along his back. Time to kick things up a bit.

He let his right hand sweep up to further untuck Axel's shirt, and then plunged it down into his pants, under boxers. He liked the contrast of the smooth skin over toned muscle and the little moan he heard escape Axel's throat.

He liked the little nibble to his left ear lobe even more and the way his dance partner was now clinging to the back of his T-shirt. Reno turned his head and captured Axel in a heated kiss.

At first it was mostly lips and clanking teeth, a brief fight for dominance. Soon enough, Reno had his tongue exploring Axel's mouth, tasting of cinnamon and tequila, and Axel was making little noises, burying his hands in Reno's unbound hair.

_Perfect._

They were both absently grinding, unconsciously following the rhythm of the still pounding music. The make-out session was getting more fiery, restless energy building up from both men. Reno's other hand slid from its perch on a rounded hip to grope Axel in an even more personal place, and that's when the other redhead broke the kiss, again, looking a little unsure.

"Wanna step outside?" Reno breathed directly into Axel's ear, a grin firmly planted in place. Axel nodded and followed through the club out into the crisp air that was so much cooler than the crowded atmosphere.

They were standing outside the back entrance, the night mostly quiet, except the music emanating from inside and the noises echoing from the main street. Reno leaned against the side of the building digging in his pockets for his pack and zippo.

"You smoke, yo?" Reno asked positioning a cigarette between his lips and lighting up.

* * *

><p>Axel nodded in response to the question and dug around in his own pockets, extracting a pack of cloves. He was still a little behind on how he ended up getting groped on the dance floor, and even more confused why he didn't mind. Clearly, Reno wanted to sleep with him, or rather, be doing something that was definitely <em>not<em> sleeping.

Smirking, Axel came to the conclusion that this was exactly what he needed. It had been a while, and with Reno's tongue down his throat it had been awfully hard to think of anything else, including little blonde best friends and dreams that would never be reality. Deciding to step up his game, Axel stuck the clove in his mouth and leaned forward.

"Fuck me."

"_What?"_ For the first time that night Reno looked a little taken aback, eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline.

Axel's smirk widened and grabbing the back of the other man's head, he leaned even further in and lit his cigarette using the cherry on the end of Reno's. He inhaled with a little crackle of the tobacco leaves, and straightened to throw his head back to breath his smoke out into the night sky.

When his gaze returned, Reno had one eyebrow raised, and his grin back. Dangerous eyes, bore into Axel, a new fire behind them. The look sent a little shiver down his spine again, and Axel wondered exactly what he was getting into.

_All part of the fun of sleeping with strangers, right?_

Suddenly, Reno was pitching his cigarette and stalking (yes,_ stalking_) closer to Axel. His breath caught as one hand wound into his hair and another pushed him back into the wall of the building across the alley. He grunted slightly on impact, but it was swallowed by Reno's hot mouth in another bruising kiss. Axel let his own hands do a bit of wandering, feeling lean muscle along the other redhead's frame.

He broke the kiss again, this time for air, but Reno was instantly biting and sucking on his neck, rolling hips and that hand still tugging his hair. Axel subconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Reno better access. Then he had to bite his lip to stifle a whimper when Reno found his weak spot, just behind his ear.

_Whimper, really? When did I become such a fucking _girl?

Reno chuckled, and Axel could almost feel it before he heard it, their bodies were pressed so close together.

"Let's get outta here, yo."

* * *

><p>This guy was getting hotter by the minute. That whole "fuck me" comment had brought all kinds of images to the forefront of Reno's imagination, and he intended to see those ideas come to fruition, even if Axel was really just referring to lighting his cigarette. He intertwined his fingers with the unnaturally warm digits of Axel's right hand, and led him out of the alley towards his bike.<p>

"Nice ride." Axel whistled slightly, taking a look at his motorcycle, and Reno briefly wondered how much the other redhead knew about mechanics, but that sort of conversation could wait.

"You bet babe. Hop on, yo." Reno took his place on the bike, and Axel scooted up behind him, sitting very close with long arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Reno drove at the same break neck speed he usually did, Axel's hands briefly gripping him a little more harshly in shock before relaxing again. Reno could hear the other man's laughter in his ear, the kind of crazy laugh that one got with a spike of adrenaline. He liked that sound.

They stopped in the parking deck below his apartment building, Axel kissing the back of Reno's neck, fingering the little patch of skin visible between his shirt and low jeans. Reno twisted in his seat and planted another firm kiss directly on Axel's lips before pulling the other man up with him and making way towards the stairs.

"There's an elevator over there."

"Only live on the third floor, yo."

Axel cocked an eyebrow but left it at that, and Reno was thankful.

_Gods, I hate fucking elevators._

They stumbled together up the stairs, groping and kissing, movements becoming more frantic and hurried. Clothing was getting disheveled and kisses were getting sloppy. The exit to the stairwell banged open when they reached Reno's floor, and he blindly lead Axel to his apartment, fumbling a little with the lock. He tugged the other redhead inside and slammed the door with a well placed kick, lips securely over Axel's the whole time.

Reno pushed him through the dark apartment and into his bedroom. The back of Axel's knees connected with the bed, and he fell onto the mattress, a small (_adorable_) squeak audible in the quiet room.

Reno undid the tie, and began attacking the buttons of Axel's shirt, leaving open mouthed kisses down the lean chest, stopping to pay extra attention to the alert rosy buds perched there, and continuing his way down to the waistband of his slacks. He glanced quickly up to Axel's lust-hazed eyes, before letting his nimble fingers undo the belt and fly before him in a few quick motions. Axel lifted his hips to allow Reno to move his pants and boxers down in a harsh tug so that they rested around his ankles. Then...Reno took a moment to enjoy the view.

Fire-red hair was disheveled and falling loose from the pony tail, green, _green_ eyes were boring into him, and those tattooed cheeks held a faint blush. The open shirt framed his thin, slightly heaving chest, and his muscled legs were bared to the cool air of the bedroom, small goosebumps present on those pale thighs. On his right hip was a distressed looking eight in roman numerals, and Reno briefly wondered what it could mean. The best sight, however, was right in front of his face, the question which had sparked his curiosity earlier that night, now answered.

"So you really _are_ a real redhead."

* * *

><p>This was heaven. If Axel thought Reno's mouth was hot before, it was nothing compared to now. The man knew what he was doing, and Axel was incapable of forming a complete thought, or controlling his voice, apparently.<p>

He could hear chest-deep moans, and things like "_Gods...R-reno..."_ filtering past his lips, eventually shoving a knuckle into his mouth to stifle the embarrassing sounds. It was all so good, and Axel wanted it to last forever, but he could feel a pressure building inside him, like white-fire.

"Reno...I-I'm gon-gonna..."

And just like that, Reno stopped. Standing quickly, and flashing another grin at Axel's disappointed expression, he stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before Axel could register that he'd moved.

"Don't worry, Sexy, only gets better from here, yo." Reno said while undoing his belt.

Realizing that things were most definitely not over, and catching on to the direction they were headed, Axel hurriedly removed the rest of his own clothing, cursing when his wrist briefly got stuck in the sleeve of his shirt. When he looked back up, Reno was turned the other way rifling through a drawer. Axel admired the muscled torso and backside, but raised his eyebrows slightly at all the scars that decorated the sinewy frame.

_How could he have gotten all of those?_

He scooted back on the bed and Reno crawled up between his open legs placing a couple things on the bed beside them. Then, they were kissing again, fierce and slightly desperate. Hands were back to wandering, petting, groping, _feeling._ Axel couldn't get enough, and it didn't seem Reno could either.

Axel felt a slick probing finger, in a place where fingers weren't generally allowed. He laid back onto the bed as Reno lifted one leg over his shoulder and positioned the other at his waist. Axel grimaced, a little unaccustomed to the sensation, and focused on the ceiling while remembering how to relax.

"Look at me."

Redirecting his gaze, Axel was met with Reno's burning stare. He took a sharp intake of breath as Reno brushed something inside him that made him see white. Reno was grinning again and Axel was running hands up and down the other man's strong thighs, encouraging him to _hurry the fuck up._ Reno, however didn't seem to be in any rush and took his time with one, and then two fingers, lazily continuing his stroking and petting with his other hand, and it was driving Axel _insane._

"E-enough!" Axel finally gritted out.

"Hmm?" Reno hummed back.

"Quit fucking around and get in me already!" Axel bit back, frustrated and sick of foreplay.

"You got it, yo."

Then, he certainly did, get it that is. Reno was rocking into him, at first shallow and fast, then deep and forceful, and Axel was catching on to the rhythm and rolling his hips to meet every thrust. He reached up to grab Reno's shoulders and pulled him into another firm kiss, a little proud of the way the other man groaned and garbled out what might have been a version of his name. Their breath was intermingling, and the speed was getting out of control. Axel was suddenly aware of how loud he was being, about to be a bit ashamed, before he realized Reno was equally as vocal, yelling a few curses and things like,"_A-axel...holy...fucking tight"._ Then one of the hands on his hips snaked its way between their bodies to go back to stroking, and Axel was gone. Over the edge into oblivion, riding out an intense orgasm while his partner continued for a few more minutes before joining him in bliss.

Reno flopped onto the bed beside him, panting a little. The other man leaned over to grab a tissue off the night stand to wipe away the mess on Axel's stomach and pitched it into the waste basket along with the used condom.

Axel found himself really hoping that the other redhead wasn't going to throw him out right away. He had, after all, at least five shots and the most intense sex he'd had in months, maybe _years, _and he really just wanted to go to sleep. Right here. Right now.

His worries turned out to be unfounded when Reno slung an arm across Axel's waist pulling him a little closer and planting a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"G'night." Then Reno promptly let his head hit the pillow and fell asleep.

_Thank the gods._

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter of my first posted fanfic. Hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Date Night

Here's the second chapter! I still don't own anything...big surprise...enjoy!

* * *

><p>The following morning, Reno woke to a loud buzzing. He blearily opened his eyes and was met, once again, with the reddest red, even brighter in the sunlight. Blinking a few times he disentangled himself from the body around him and staggered over to his discarded pants across the room.<p>

"Hello?"

"Didn't forget about guard duty?" The soft rumble of his partners voice filtered through the airwaves and it took a few moments for the significance of the statement to sink in.

"Of course not, yo." Reno eyed the alarm clock on his nightstand. 6:45. Just enough time to do...nothing.

"Sure." Rude's disbelieving chuckle reached his ears.

"See you in a few buddy." The line clicked off and Reno sighed. He glanced over to the man sprawled in his bed, smirking a little. Axel, though suffering a serious case of bed head and being deliciously disheveled, still looked good. Running hands through his hair, Reno dragged his feet to the bathroom for a quick shower. He prepared himself for the lashing he was going to get from Tseng for being late...again.

He was tugging on a clean uniform (6:55), and looking at prospects of being almost on time, when there was a beeping coming from another pair of forgotten pants on the carpet. He reached down and dug out Axel's phone. Flipping it open he saw there were two missed calls and a text from someone called 'Dem'.

"_Dude, wtf did u go last night? U better gotten laid or something."_

Reno snorted and was going to replace the phone, before pausing. On a whim, he decided to enter his number into Axel's contacts and copied the other man's number into his own. The night before had been fun, and sexy as hell.

_Why not?_

He put the phone back into its proper place and scribbled a quick courtesy note explaining he went to work. Sparing one last glance at Axel, he left.

* * *

><p><em>Damn sun.<em>

Axel cracked one eye open in the fully lit bedroom, groaning a little at the slight head ache his adventures with tequila had left as a parting gift. He was a little disappointed, but not at all surprised, to find that Reno was missing. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his right eye, stretching a little, attempting to wake up. Yawning, he pried himself up from the sheets and meandered his way around the room collecting up his various articles of clothing.

He spotted a small post-it note next to the alarm clock and spent a moment trying to get his sleep-fogged eyes to focus on the messy scrawl.

_Went into work. Help yourself to some coffee and don't steal my shit._

_Later hot stuff, Reno._

Axel let out one short bark of laughter, crumpling the note and tossed it into the trash can nearby. He looked around the messy, but not really dirty, room, observing the plain walls, high class furniture, and failed to interpret the significance of several rumpled blue suits in the corner. He wandered with his clothes in his arms through the apartment, finally locating the bathroom.

After a short shower, and a swig of mouthwash, he decided to forgo the offer of coffee and instead exited the apartment, locking the door behind him. He checked through the missed messages on his phone and called up his flat-mate, prepared to grovel for a ride home.

_Some night._

* * *

><p>Reno was spinning in his desk chair, tossing his phone between his hands. It had been a little more than a week since the night at the club, and occasionally he found his mind drifting off to red hair and pale skin. Replaying the feeling of firm hands gripping him on the motorcycle and the fire behind green eyes. Axel had gotten his attention, and tomorrow was going to be another dud if Reno didn't take action.<p>

It wasn't very usual for him to call someone, seeking a second night. He got bored easily and was content to toss people aside and hunt for new action. This new routine though, with its regular schedules and safer surroundings, made it so that sort of lifestyle wasn't really necessary. Reno had been contemplating the intelligence behind most of his friends to find someone for a steady source of entertainment and Axel was a good candidate.

Another thing that was odd was that Reno hadn't bragged about his night with the green-eyed beauty. Usually Rude would get the full play-by-play (whether he wanted it or not), and sometimes he would tease Elena with little details, just to see her sputter and blush. For some reason, though, he had kept this one to himself, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

There was something different about Axel that put him a class above the usual one-nighter. The man seemed interesting and Reno found himself wondering. What did the redhead do? Was he really able to appreciate the perfection of his motorcycle? How did he end up with those tattoos?

The questions were numerous, and as curious as ever, Reno wanted answers.

He planted his feet on the edge of the desk before him, successfully stopping the spinning of his chair, and rifled through his contacts until he came across 'Red'. Reno brought the phone to his ear and listened for the ring.

* * *

><p>Axel was at the bathroom sink, scrubbing the grease off his hands, not looking forward to the weekend. Demyx was leaving on a trip with his main squeeze, Zexion, for the Golden Saucer. The idea of Zexion, quiet bookworm that he is, in the loud amusement park had Axel laughing a little.<p>

_Ah, the things we do for love._

Work that week had been tortuous. A few years ago he had opened up a shop with Roxas, fixing cars, bikes, and anything else on wheels really. Axel had attempted to get lost in playing the grease-monkey, but being the dutiful best friend, he had to endure hours and hours of listening to Roxas rattle on about future plans with his_ fiance._ The blonde was on cloud-nine, going on about how they were going to wait for summer (_We were thinking about maybe having it in Costa Del Sol.), _and how _lucky_ he was (_Never thought I'd find a girl so perfect. Shorter than me with the same obsession for comic books and sea-salt ice cream. What are the chances, right?) _

Painful.

Somehow, Axel had pulled through, fake smile firmly in place, trying his hardest to feel happy for his friend, because that's what he should be. Happy for him, not hoping it would all fall apart.

_I'm a terrible human being._

At the beginning of the week he had thought of Reno several times, musing about the mysterious redhead. The tattoos, scars, and leaving so early on a Saturday (_Where did he work?)_ left many open questions swirling in his mind. He had realized, however, that he hadn't gotten his number or even a _last name, _and had already forgotten the address, not that he would just show up at the guy's door anyway.

So, Axel planned to spend a lonely weekend, in an empty apartment, drowning himself in beer and crappy television.

A buzzing from his pocket drew his attention away from his self-pitying thoughts, and he fumbled a little with the towel before extracting his phone from his pocket. His brow furrowed slightly after looking at the screen. Apparently, he was getting a call from 'Sexy'. Briefly wondering if Demyx had messed with his contacts again, Axel flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." He instantly recognized the cocky voice and his eyebrows shot up into his hair in disbelief.

"_Reno?"_

"Miss me?" He could hear the other man's teasing tone and slight chuckle.

"Not really, what's up?" Axel tried to mask his surprise by sounding casual as possible.

"That's too bad, yo. I just met this good-lookin redhead the other week, and was thinking of treating him to dinner, but if he's not interested..."

"I never said that." Axel mumbled into the phone cursing his burning ears and the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Good." He could _hear_ Reno's grin. "How about tomorrow? Seven o'clock. I'll pick you up, yo."

"Sure. I'll text you the address."

"See ya then, cutie."

The line went dead and Axel closed his phone feeling two emotions at once. Relief at the promise of seeing Reno again and not spending the weekend alone with no distractions, and indignant at being called _cute _of all things_._

_Honestly._

* * *

><p>The following evening Reno was cruising through a slightly grungy looking neighborhood, scoping out the address Axel had sent him. He wound up in front of a closed shop, a sign over the double garage doors declaring the place '813 Auto'. There was a window front and glass door looking into an empty and dark waiting area and several cars parked out front. Reno smirked to himself.<p>

_So maybe the guy really can appreciate a bike._

The slam of a door directed his attention upwards to where he saw Axel exiting the second floor onto a small porch and a set of stairs at the side of the small building. He hopped down the steps, stuffing keys into his pocket, and looked up to smile as he approached. Reno noticed that Axel's hair wasn't tied up that day, instead it was styled back into long spikes that somehow managed to still look soft (_How'd his hair do that?). _He was wearing jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and scuffed tennis shoes.

"Hey there."

"Hey." Reno stood from his bike and reached up to pull Axel down for a quick kiss, confirming that his hair was as touchable as it looked. He smelled like soap and cloves, with the faint lingering scent of motor oil.

_Fantastic._

"Shall we?" Reno took a seat on his motorcycle, and Axel settled in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and sitting close. Reno took off for downtown, weaving again through the streets at top speed, Axel's crazy laugh echoing in his ears.

* * *

><p>They were settled in a booth of a Wutaian restaurant that was nice, but not fancy. Axel was fumbling a little with his menu trying to think of something to say. On the way in they'd made some small talk, but now the table was silent, Reno leaning lazily back in his seat, holding his menu in his left hand, and his right sprawled across the back of the booth. He had his left foot propped up next to Axel's knee, and every so often they would bump gently when he fidgeted.<p>

"So, uh," Axel's voice cut through the silence, and Reno's eyes lifted to his, "where'd you get that bike?"

"Built it, yo," Reno replied smugly.

"No shit?" He raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed. "What kind of engine you got on her?"

And then they were off. Axel was in familiar territory, he could talk about parts and mechanics and cars forever. Reno talked about how'd long he'd been working on it and several times referenced someone called 'Chocobo-head'. Axel ended up explaining about the shop, keeping the talk about Roxas short as possible, and how'd he'd been tinkering with cars ever since he was a kid living in the Sector 5 slums. Turned out that Reno was born in the lower city as well, and they spent a while reminiscing about slum life and old Midgar.

Axel was halfway through a plate of lo mein, when he let curiosity get the best of him. "So, what do you do?"

Reno paused, lowering his fork back to his plate, and seemed to consider for a moment whether he should tell the truth.

"I work for the WRO." Reno said evenly, before going back to eating.

"Oh," Axel said (internally grateful that Reno wasn't something weird or gross), "I've done a few contracts for them here and there. What department?"

The question was innocent enough, but Reno stopped again to level him with a slightly unnerving stare. He tilted his head and seemed to consider Axel for a moment, and then let the corners of his lips quirk up in a small smirk.

"Department of Administrative Research."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Turks."

"_What?_" Axel was in shock. Reno did not just say what he thought he did. No way, had to get his hearing checked, there was no way he was a...

"I'm a Turk, man. Second in command, yo." Reno's smirk widened to a full blown grin, and he seemed to find the way that Axel's eyes had widened to saucers entertaining.

"Uh..."

_Well, is unexpected_.

Axel didn't personally have some kind of bad blood with Shinra or the Turks, but he knew plenty of people that did. Reno wasn't just any Turk either, he was _fucking second in command._ He remembered living in the slums and cowering to the shadows whenever those blue suits were spotted. He remembered the fear those deadly assassins were able to strike into the hearts of the whole city. He didn't really know what to say. Reno said he worked for the WRO anyway, maybe Shinra really _was_ different (_or maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to be able to get laid and not feel guilty about it)._ Axel decided to voice his safest thought, "I wasn't expecting that."

Reno quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for him to continue.

"You're, uh, not going to like, shoot me or something, are you?" Axel cringed slightly.

* * *

><p>Reno laughed, really <em>laughed.<em>

_This guy is too much._

Somehow, Axel managed to be both tough and endearing, masculine and cute, all at once, and it was keeping Reno on his toes.

"Nah, I'm not gonna shoot you," Reno said when his belly laughs died down to chuckles. "This ain't a company issued mission, yo."

"What do you mean?" Axel looked slightly wary, leaning back a little.

"This, is a personal mission." Reno grinned. When Axel still looked unsure, he continued, "I'm on a personal mission, yo. Gotta see if round two can live up to the standard of round one."

Then the skeptical look melted right off of Axel's face to be replaced by a disbelieving smile and he let out his own bark of laughter. Reno mentally breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been a shame if everything was ruined because the other redhead had some kind of problem with Shinra.

Conversation drifted back to safer topics, and Reno found himself enjoying every minute. Axel left little tidbits of information about his personality, and Reno collected them up eagerly. The way the other man would scratch the back of his head when relating a particularly embarrassing anecdote, or roll his eyes when talking about his friends left Reno wondering what Axel looked like when (and if) he talked about _him._

Reno mostly kept things general. He was, after all, still a Turk, and couldn't go revealing _everything_. He did talk about his friends, sticking to nicknames, like 'Baldy', 'Tits', and 'Boss-man'. Axel seemed particularly fascinated when he mentioned helicopters, and he went on about flying and crashing, relating the number of birds he'd totaled, to which his companion laughed again.

Dinner wound down, and Reno grabbed the check (Axel looking slightly miffed when he wasn't even allowed to leave a tip). Soon enough they were walking leisurely down the sidewalk back to his ride, with his arm around the other man's waist and the taller redhead's arm draped across his shoulders.

He sped back to Axel's home, attempting to break the sound barrier, that crazy laugh still drifting to his ears on certain daring turns. They stopped in the lot outside the shop, and Reno stood to pull Axel down into a forceful kiss, burying his hands in soft red, red hair.

"So, uh," Axel looked a little dazed when they broke apart, a small smile tugging at his lips, "you wanna come up?"

Reno smirked, liking the blush creeping up Axel's neck, and liking the idea of a repeat performance even more. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

* * *

><p>Axel led Reno into his home above his shop and found himself feeling a little self-conscious. His flat was decidedly <em>not<em> up to the same standards that Reno's had been. There was a gutted engine splayed across the coffee table and Demyx's beat up sitar case was leaning up against the moldy old couch that had once belonged to Roxas's grandmother. The television was old and boxy, there were various forgotten cans of soda lying around, and the lamp was still a little out whack from the last brawl he'd had with his flat-mate over the remote. The kitchen was attached to the living room to the right and he could see the dishes piled in the sink from where he was standing.

_Forgot to clean up...great..._

His companion, however, didn't seem to mind and pulled Axel into another kiss, this one a little more heated than the others that evening. He enjoyed the sensations until Reno's hands picked up their habit of wandering and found their way to his back pockets. Smirking, Axel broke away and started backing toward the short hallway that led to his bedroom.

Whereas Reno's room had been open and simple, a little messy, and almost looking like it was barely lived in, Axel's room was the opposite. It was cluttered and crowded. A toaster dismantled on his desk next to a picture of his sister's wedding, clothes and boxes threatening to breach the borders of his closet, and pictures and posters scattered about the walls, recounting some of the finer concerts he'd been to, his favorite car models, and the most memorable moments with friends.

Axel started to work his hands under the hemline of Reno's shirt once they were in his room, resuming their previous make-out session.

"Nice place." Reno mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah right." Axel rolled his eyes, lifting Reno's shirt over his head, and then promptly latched himself onto the other man's neck. Reno hummed his approval, tilting his head and burying hands in long red hair. Axel moved to his ear and was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath.

_Ah hah..._

He mercilessly began nipping and sucking on Reno's ear, pulling himself closer, and rubbing slightly against him. Reno gave a sharp tug to his hair and brought him up into a fierce possessive kiss. Axel groaned, and put his hands to work undoing the belt of his companion. Reno's hands moved to similarly undress him, and Axel broke away to quickly pull off his hoodie and beater. They crashed together again, feeling skin on skin, the room getting hotter around them. Axel lowered himself to the futon bed, taking Reno down with him.

_Gods..._

* * *

><p>This night was going very similarly to how their previous encounter had unfolded. Everything had been hot breath, tangled limbs, groping, petting, licking, moaning, and it was getting intense. Reno had Axel splayed out before him, bent almost in half, and was working him into a frenzy using some handy items he had magically produced from under the low bed.<p>

"Uhn..._Re-reno..." _ Axel's voice was breathy and filled with lust, green eyes temporarily clenched shut.

"You likin' it, hot stuff?" Reno was grinning, rocking into the beautiful body beneath him, and enjoying the fantastic view. Axel snapped his head forward and sent Reno almost a _glare._

Suddenly, Reno found himself being slammed into the hard mattress on his back, Axel flipping them over without disconnecting their bodies. The redhead above him had both hands spread across his chest, holding him down, and green fire further pinned him in place.

"Oh yeah, _babe,_ I like it." Axel, the grin spreading across his face positively _evil,_ began riding Reno, rolling his hips and bouncing slightly. Reno rose off the bed to meet him halfway. Impossibly hot hands left his chest as Axel sat back, running those hands along himself, continuing his groans and mumbling, breath getting erratic, and sweat soaking the long locks of hair framing his flushed features.

Reno was gripping those pale, pale thighs enough to bruise, muttering out his own curses and encouragement. ("Fucking hell...A-axel...so fucking hot..."). There was a heat building within him and nothing to stop it. He slammed into the other redhead at full force and allowed himself to let go. Axel practically _howled_ above him, joining him shortly after, and collapsed next to him on the bed.

He spent a moment enjoying the afterglow and absently tossed the condom into a waste bin nearby. Reno looked over at his companion when he felt himself being cleaned off. Axel smiled at him, almost _shyly_, and how that was even possible after what they'd been doing was beyond him. Apparently, Axel was done being the sexiest thing that had ever graced the planet, and was back to being the cute tough guy, full of contradictions.

* * *

><p>The scent of smoke and spices filled the room, Axel was leaning back into the pillows dragging on one of his cloves, and Reno on a menthol. His body was still buzzing a little, a dull ache making itself known in his lower back.<p>

_Totally worth it._

"Pussy cigarettes."

"Screw you." Axel playfully flicked his ash in the direction of the other redhead, who then patted down the still burning embers with mild panic and surprise.

"Crazy, bastard. You're gonna set the bed on fire, yo."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Axel flashed him a lazy grin, feeling relaxed with some nicotine in his system.

"Hmm." Reno hummed and leaned over him to snub his smoke out in the ashtray on the nightstand. He stayed there, an arm on either side of Axel a contemplative look on his face. "So, what's with the tats?"

"Huh?"

"The tattoos on your face, yo."

"Oh that." It wasn't exactly an uncommon question, but not one that he often responded too. The answer was a little embarrassing and brought up a few bad memories. "They cover the scars."

"What?" Instead of using his voice, Axel guided Reno's left hand to his cheek, letting him feel the uneven plane of the skin. "How'd that happen?"

"It's kind of personal." He almost whispered, he wasn't ready to share the details yet. Only three other people alive knew that one. His eyes locked with Reno's. "What about yours?"

"Personal, yo." Reno smirked and pulled back to lie next to him.

"Hmph. Of course it is." Axel snaked an arm around his companion's waist, pulling him to his chest. "You have work in the morning?"

"Nope. Don't have to be in 'til noon, yo." Reno said, voice indicating that he was already starting to drift off to sleep.

"Good." Axel buried his face in hair that smelled like cigarettes and ozone and sex and _Reno._

* * *

><p>All right! Second chapter done! Super exciting. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!<p> 


	3. The Organization

Here's the next chapter!

I'd like to thank those who review, I really appreciate it. Once I figure out how to send messages and such I'll thank you personally. (I'm an idiot with a computer)

I still own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rain soaked the pavement in the concrete city of Edge, urchins and lost orphans seeking shelter in the shadows of alley ways and storefronts. Waiting inside the car, Reno and Rude were dry and warm, parked inconspicuously in the warehouse district. Stake outs in the rain were the worst. They were meant to be keeping tabs on the activity of a suspected new terrorist group, the 'organization' or whatever, that had ideas of overthrowing the WRO, power to the people, love the planet, blah blah blah. The same as always.<p>

This was a 'hurry up and wait' kind of situation, and although Rude was fantastic, best friend, great drinking buddy, perfect in a bar fight, he wasn't much for idle chit chat. The redhead had one foot propped on the dash and was lazily twirling his EMR in his left hand, incredibly bored. He was almost hoping they'd have the opportunity to attack.

It was risky, but hey, at least they'd be _doing_ something.

He glanced over to his partner, perfectly still, suit immaculate, and shaded eyes glued on the target.

"Sooo, how was the date?" It had been a few days since his night and very pleasant morning with the other redhead (Reno had decided that Axel should join him for every shower he ever took, even if was significantly longer and neither of them spent much of that time getting clean). Baldy was always tight lipped about his exploits, not the kiss-and-tell sort of guy.

"Good. How was yours?"

"Huh? What're you talking about, yo." Reno observed the slight quirk of his partner's lips, so faint most people wouldn't catch it, and the only sign of his amusement.

"You know." Rude turned his head slightly to regard him. "So who is it?"

"Hmph. Nobody." Reno crossed his arms and stared at the building before them, his foot bouncing a little in agitation. He knew Rude could read him like an open book and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of looking in his eyes. How the other man knew he'd been seeing someone was beyond him.

"Must be serious." A rumbling chuckle reached his ears. "Usually I'd be getting the full report."

"Oh, well if you really want it, yo." Reno grinned.

"No thanks." Rude grunted, leaning forward to grab the camera on the dash and snap a shot of a man with blue hair exiting the warehouse. "You up for pool tonight?"

"Uh, well...I got plans, yo." Reno scooted further down in his seat a little bit, gaze pointedly out the window.

"Nobody, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>It was business as usual in 813 Auto. They were stuck inside the closed up garage due to the awful weather, air stifling in the confined area. Roxas was buried under the hood of some crappy sedan, grumbling to himself with his feet dangling a little off the ground. Axel tinkered with the delicate engine of an old sports car, covered in grime, and sweating like no other. He finally removed his shirt, unable to stand the humid heat another second and went back to cursing at the finicky parts.<p>

"Done." Roxas slammed the hood closed and stretched to his full height (which wasn't all that impressive), leaning back a little to loosen the crick in his back. Axel didn't feel the amused stare of blue eyes for a few moments, but eventually turned to see his friend leaning on the work bench, smirking at him.

"What?" Axel furrowed his brow.

"Whose your new friend?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I assume those didn't get there by magic." Roxas teased and pointed towards him.

Axel looked down at himself, ears burning when he noticed the faded hickeys along his collarbone and shoulders from his night with Reno. He'd completely forgotten they were still there. Sure, Roxas knew he was gay, they were best friends after all, but it was still awkward talking about his sex life with the straight blonde, _whom he had been in love with since forever._

"Umm..." Axel was spared the embarrassment of explaining when there was a quick knock on the door from the waiting area and Kairi poked her head in.

"Ax, Rox, there's someone in the office for you."

"Who is it?" Axel said, trying to remember any appointments that day.

His sister looked vaguely uncomfortable and tucked an auburn lock behind her ear, weight shifting from foot to foot. "Saix."

There was a loud groan behind him and Axel agreed whole heartedly. When they'd opened the shop those years ago, they'd borrowed money from a loan shark that Axel had minor connections with. It was almost fully paid off (with some _ridiculous_ interest), but visits from his blue haired former-friend were never really welcome.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, but you'd better go find out." Kairi eyed her older brother and raised an eyebrow. "You should probably put a shirt on."

The burning from his ears spread down his neck and he hastily covered up, Roxas laughing a little and leading the way inside.

* * *

><p>He'd been feeling restless after spending the day in the cramped car with nothing interesting to do. The rain had finally stopped, so Reno had picked Axel up after work for a joy ride out of Edge and into the wastes beyond. He'd even trusted him to drive for a little bit, and discovered that Axel was even more reckless than him.<p>

They were laying in a small patch off grass, his motorcycle parked nearby, and Axel was smoking and using Reno's stomach as a pillow. He ran his fingers through that bright red hair and observed the small crease in his companion's forehead. The other man had been somewhat quiet the whole evening, his laugh more subdued, and occasionally those green eyes seemed to go out of focus, looking off into some place no one else could see.

"Everything all right?" Reno asked, plucking the clove out of the his fingers, and pitching it into the darkness.

"Mhm." Axel stretched a little making himself more comfortable. "Why?"

"You're being kinda quiet, yo."

"Long day, I guess." Axel rolled over and propped himself up above Reno, engaging him in a languid kiss. Reno hummed his approval and slipped a hand under Axel's shirt.

He broke from the slow kiss and started working his way down the pale neck before him, pausing just behind the ear. Axel groaned and shifted again, resting one leg between his.

"So...," Axel trailed off, voice a little breathy from Reno's ministrations, "um, what are we?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, ya know, are we like friends with really good benefits or something?"

"You wanna be my girl?" Reno smirked against Axel's skin and was ready for the light smack he received to the side of his head.

"Ass."

"I'm kidding, yo." He reattached himself to slightly chapped lips, drawing lazy circle's in Axel's lower back. "Well, I'm kinda hoping you're not sleeping around."

"That make you jealous?"

"Very."

"So we're a couple?" Green, green eyes stared into his, and Reno found himself for the first time, in a _very_ long time, really hoping that they were.

"If you want it that way, babe."

"Definitely." Axel grinned. "Let's get naked."

"I like the way you think, yo."

* * *

><p>Axel was walking through the streets, hood up, hands clenched into tight fists in his pockets. He was nervous, beyond nervous. He kept replaying the conversation with Saix in his head.<p>

"_It's been awhile Axel."_

"_Not long enough."_

He had the distinct feeling that whatever it was he was headed to do was going to be extremely illegal.

"_Your sister has grown up." Saix was seated behind the desk in the office, absently playing with Kairi's graduation picture._

"_Get to the point." Axel didn't like the situation, and Roxas looked even more uncomfortable._

"_I have a proposition for you." Cold yellow eyes flashed dangerously and Axel had the feeling that what the blue haired man was going to say was going to be more of an order._

"_What sort of proposition?"_

Nothing good ever happened in this part of the city. This was the place for underground activity and dirty deals. He was in the middle of the warehouse district, slinking from shadow to shadow. This was the last place he needed to be seen.

"_It isn't the sort of thing we should be discussing here. My boss wants to meet with you, personally." Saix stood, handing an envelope to the redhead._

"_What's in it for us?" Roxas finally spoke up. His arms were crossed protectively over his chest and his distrust for their unwanted guest blatantly clear._

"_Xemnas is willing to release you of all your debt, for only a small favor."_

"_What's the favor?" Axel was skeptical. Men like Xemnas didn't just drop lucrative debts like theirs for something simple._

"_That's something you'll have to discuss with him." _

"_What if we want to stick to the current arrangement?" Axel was on his guard, all kinds of alerts flaring up in his mind._

"_That would be unwise." Saix meaningfully eyed the photograph he held loosely in his grasp before setting it back on the desk and brushing past them._

When he'd opened that envelope, there was just a small piece of paper with an address and a note saying only Axel needed to come. He had assured Roxas that he could take care of this alone. After all, the blonde had a fiance and much less experience with these kinds of people. This was not the sort of thing his friend needed to get mixed up in, they were in deep enough already.

"_Axel, let's just forget this, report them or something. This is some heavy shit." Roxas was nervous, pacing the small office, greasy hands grasping at his short blonde hair. "You don't have to do this."_

"_Are you kidding? We can't turn our back on the Organization, they'll destroy us." Axel was trying to keep things together and look collected. "I can handle this Roxas, and once it's over we never have to deal with them again."_

"_It can't possibly be this simple."_

"_What choice do I have?" _

_Roxas sighed, collapsing in one of the chairs. "Just be careful, all right?" _

Axel approached the building warily, completely on edge. He followed the instructions that were in the note and knocked on the side door five times. His hands were clammy and, for once, cold.

The panel in the door slid open and he was greeted with a single yellow eye. A moment later Saix was standing in the doorway, looking entirely too smug to be legal.

"Glad you could make it." He followed the blue haired man through a series of hallways, seeing flashes of movement and feeling eyes on his back the whole way. The place gave him the creeps and he was eager to leave.

They stopped before a large wooden door. Saix straightened the folds of the black trench coat he was wearing and knocked.

"Your guest has arrived, Superior."

"Excellent, come in." A deep voice beckoned him forth and Axel laid eyes for the first time on the man that he had been indebted to. Xemnas was tall and dark, with shocking silver hair and calculating amber eyes. He too wore a black trench coat and stood with a hand extended. "You must be Axel. A pleasure."

Axel cautiously excepted the hand, taking a glance around the room. The walls were plain concrete, there were two chairs set up across from each other, no windows, and only one door with Saix stationed in front of it, arms crossed.

"Please, take a seat." He immediately sat down and kept his eyes locked on the crime boss before him. "Unfortunate we have to meet under such circumstances."

"What do you want?" Axel clipped out, now _desperate_ to leave.

Xemnas chuckled lightly, appearing totally at ease. "Ah, Saix said you were very, how shall I put it, direct. Very well. I am interested in drawing upon your talents to assist in an operation we are currently in the process of mobilizing. I am told that you have a gift with mechanics and...explosives."

"Um..." It had been a long time since Axel had made any sort of bomb. He'd always liked fire, and destroying things. Back his more rebellious days, he'd been infamous for blowing up the high school science lab, and he'd done that just for kicks. As time went on, however, he realized he could make a profit and sold them on the side to different gangs for some extra cash. That was how he met Saix. "It's been awhile."

"I hear it's like...riding a bike. I'm sure you can pick it right back up." Xemnas leveled him with a stare that made cold dread slip into the pit of his stomach. "These are my terms..."

* * *

><p>Reno lounged back into the couch in his apartment, his arm lazily wrapped around Axel. Empty take out boxes and beer bottles were scattered across the coffee table, and a B-rate horror movie was on the large flat-screen in front of them. Axel had his eyes glued to the screen, sniggering when the female lead ran up the stairs.<p>

Routines, Reno conceded, had their benefits. With their regular schedules, neither man ever really had to spend the night alone, dividing time between their friends and each other. They'd been out to dinner and movies, and spent some evenings being lazy with take out and horrible television. The major upside being that most of their activities almost always ended with them doing the horizontal tango.

A few days ago Reno had even met Axel's flat mate, Demyx, a rather eccentric man with a weird sandy blonde mullet-mohawk. It was a little awkward, considering said blonde had been twirling about the kitchen singing along to the radio in a bright pink apron, but he seemed all right. Reno had yet to introduce Axel to any of his friends or acquaintances, but this whole 'relationship' thing was kind of new. He wasn't really used to living like a normal person yet. Over the years he'd grown accustomed to the sacrifices that came with being a Turk, always on guard, always looking over his shoulder, always on call to do Shinra's bidding.

That had changed with these more peaceful times and the new outlook the WRO had instilled in the former company. The president was a little more lax with security and the Turks were more errand boys than anything else. There was the occasional death threat, or upstart, like those "organization" people they'd been gathering intelligence on, but it was nothing like before meteor or even back when they were living in Healin, the crimes of Shinra fresh in the public's mind.

A chainsaw wielding psycho ran across the screen, hot on the trail of a screaming girl in a bikini. Axel snuggled in closer to him, laughing softly. Reno turned to plant a kiss on his lips, bored with the movie, and more interested in the redhead beside him. Axel grunted a little in surprise, but relaxed further into him and responded. Reno pushed him back into the cushions, stretching his body on top of his companion. Axel spread his knees apart so that Reno was resting between them, lifting his hips a bit to grind against him.

_This is more like it._

It was a mutual understanding that this round wasn't going to make it to the bedroom, and Reno was glad for the things he'd stashed in his pocket earlier that evening. Clothes were being shed (Axel cursing a bit when his pants got snagged on his foot) and touches were getting more intimate.

In no time at all, Axel was on his hands and knees, and Reno was loosening him up with two fingers. The view was perfect, and he had front row seats to one of his favorite parts of the other man's anatomy.

"Huh, stupid bitch."

"_What?" _Reno paused in his activity, an indignant scowl fixed to the back of Axel's head.

"You never go in the basement when there's a mass murderer on the loose. Common sense really." It was then he noticed Axel was still staring at the screen.

"Pay attention." Reno huffed, lightly slapping Axel's backside. He then removed his fingers to replace them with something much more satisfying, driving in all the way in one quick thrust.

Axel moaned, pushing back against him and stretching out rather catlike so his hands were braced against the arm of the couch.

"Sh-shiva's tits..._Reno..."_

Reno smirked, and straightened a bit to change his angle, Axel's words becoming incoherent and his own breath was coming in sharp gasps. The suspense music from the forgotten movie rose to a crescendo in the background and Reno continued to rock into the perfect body beneath him.

_Life is good._

* * *

><p>The last week had been both nerve-racking and fantastic. First, things were great because Axel had finally stopped thinking about the whole Roxas-is-getting-married thing, able to focus on his own exploits with a certain someone, and even found himself laughing at the starry eyed look his blonde friend would get when talking to Xion on the phone. Second, it was awful, because he'd been secretly building a sample explosive for Xemnas, dreading their second meeting.<p>

The Organization leader wanted to check the quality of Axel's work, promising that if everything was up to standard, he'd be shipping over supplies, and upon completion, Axel would be out of debt. A week was a long time, and the tension was killing him. Sometimes Roxas would stop and stare at him worriedly, opening his mouth to say something before abruptly closing it. Even Demyx knew something was up, and had noticed the redhead spending more and more time holed up in his room, saying he was too busy to go out and join the guys for a night on the town.

Roxas offered to help several times, and Axel adamantly refused. This was a burden he would take on alone. A few bombs and everything would be done and he could walk away. He felt a great weight of responsibility crushing down on him because he'd been the one to originally get them mixed up with such a shady crowd.

He still didn't know the purpose that Xemnas was going to use his creations for, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Axel justified his actions, figuring that if the gang leader wanted explosives, he'd find them one way or another, and at least this way everyone that mattered most would be safe. He kept up a mantra in his head of _it's fine, _and _I don't have a choice_.

That was how Axel found himself approaching the nondescript building in the warehouse district, this time with a small duffle bag clutched tightly in his hands. His hood was again drawn up, the telling red of his hair tucked away. Just as he was about to knock the code onto the heavy metal door, someone grabbed his upper arm and his heart leaped into his throat.

Axel nearly jumped out of his skin and turned his head around so fast his hood flew off and he gave himself minor whiplash. He was met with Saix's cool smirk and reminded himself to breath.

"What the_ hell?"_ Axel hissed, nerves now completely fried.

"The Superior wants to meet with you in a more secure location. Come on." The blue haired man started half dragging him away towards a dark car parked nearby. Axel was too shocked to notice another car waiting further down the street, and he certainly didn't feel calculating brown eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>Elena snapped a few more shots with her camera before turning to the head of her department. "Think he's involved?"<p>

"Undoubtedly." Tseng took note of the direction their suspects had driven off and debated if there was any way to follow.

"There's been more activity here lately, maybe they're finally going to make a move." Elena babbled a little while stretching a bit in the cramped passenger seat.

"Perhaps you are correct. Let's get back to headquarters and run him through the system."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Today was Reno's turn on paperwork duty and it was absolutely thrilling.<p>

_Not._

The redhead rubbed his left wrist and sent a glare at the sheets spread before him. Office work was terribly dull and it was one of the less glamourous aspects of being a Turk. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander to more entertaining thoughts. Thoughts of green eyes and crazy grins. He was meant to go drinking with Rude that night, but was considering canceling.

_Damn. I'm falling hard._

There was a quick knock before a blonde head popped around his office door.

"Sup Laney? You're back kinda early, yo." His curiosity was instantly peaked, their surveillance was supposed to last for another two hours.

"Tseng's called a meeting in his office." Elena opened the door all the way and leaned against the frame. "We got a hit on someone in the system."

"No shit? So they finally slipped up." Reno hauled himself out of his chair and followed his fellow Turk out of his office and down the short hallway.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. The other guys we've spotted have been covered up or had no criminal background we can track. Then this guys comes along and he's got a record, but for stupid trivial things." Elena led the way into the meeting room where Tseng and Rude were already examining a file and several freshly developed photos.

"Hey Boss, what's Blondie talking about?" Reno approached the table and took a seat next to his partner.

"We managed to identify a new target this afternoon. He's listed, and we have his location. He has a record...DUI, indecent public exposure, one count of arson that was dropped because he was a minor...nothing to link him to an anti-Shinra group such as The Organization." Tseng was absently flipping through the photos and files looking for further clues.

"So who is he, yo?"

Rude passed him a copy of the file along with one of the snapshots from earlier that afternoon. "Axel Flurry."

Reno's eyes darted between a grainy black and white photo of Axel following their blue-haired prime suspect into a car and a mugshot of a much younger Axel, with no tattoos and only ugly scars decorating his cheeks. He kept staring, willing the images to change, but there was no question that the Axel before him was his Axel, or at least who he thought was his. Burning hot denial and fury boiled Reno's insides and he felt the sharp sting of betrayal. Only years of training and discipline kept his expression schooled and professional.

"What's the plan?"

"Keep watch on him. Considering how he was approached I would guess he's a minor pawn in whatever plot The Organization is forming." Tseng lifted his eyes to his subordinate and noted that he looked a little tense. "Everything all right?"

"Sure, yo. I could take the first night's watch if you want. Been cooped up in this stinking office all day, I could use some real work." Reno let a lazy grin spread across his face and tried to appear natural.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Elena and I will return to our previous location to keep tabs on their base and Rude, you will stay with the president as an extra precaution." Tseng rose from his seat and nodded at the Turks, the meeting adjourned.

Reno absently bumped knuckles with his partner and waved to Elena on his way back to his office. His thoughts were racing and he was having an internal debate of whether he should warn Axel to run while his still could or shoot him himself.

_Babe, you better have a good fucking explanation._

* * *

><p>Chapter three, done! And dear lord there's a plot! Hope everyone likes it so far, and as always reviews are welcome. Thanks!<p> 


	4. Show time

_Don't own kingdom hearts or square enix, etc._

* * *

><p><em>This is bad.<em>

Axel was staring at the multitude of crates and boxes that lined the inside of the garage. After meeting Xemnas in old Midgar and destroying one of the abandoned and crumbling buildings, he'd paced around the shop all day waiting on a delivery from The Organization cronies. Several hours after closing had passed before a truck pulled up and two men, one with an eye patch and nasty scar and the other with thick eyebrows and long dreads, had started unloading the large amount of equipment.

He was now realizing that this wasn't enough to make one more small bomb, or even two or three. This was enough for something _huge._ Whatever was in the works was much bigger then revenge on some traitor or a rival gang. Xemnas had never specified exactly what it was he wanted Axel to do, only stressing that the redhead was meant to use everything at his disposal.

"Axel?" Roxas was staring up at him, blue eyes impossibly wide and his hands twisting together into knots.

"Yeah Rox?"

"What are they going to _do_ with all of this?" Axel pried his eyes away from the supplies and his terrified expression was mirrored on his friend's face.

"I have no fucking idea." Axel crossed his arms and went back to staring at the crates. He worried his bottom lip, wondering, not for the first time, if he could really do this.

"Ok, listen, I talked to my brother..."

"You _told_ Sora?" Axel turned back to the blonde, his alarm obvious. "I haven't even told Kairi! If she finds out what's going on she'll freak."

"No, hear me out, I just described the situation, he doesn't know it's us." Roxas patted the air with his hands in a calming gesture, looking earnestly up at the redhead. "He said that Riku, you know him right? Well, anyway, he said that Riku knew somebody that might be able to help, he had some kind of connections..."

_Somebody that might be able to help..._

Axel tuned out the rest of what Roxas said, his mind kicking into overdrive.

_Reno. He's a Turk, right? He's the second in command or something. Maybe he'll know what to do. Can I really trust him though? Well, it's him or some guy that my friend's brother's friend kind of knows and get more people involved. That or I could still go through with it. Damn...this is fucking insane! _

"Hey, are you even listening?" Roxas tugged on the hem of his shirt, looking agitated.

"Yeah, sure Rox. Know what? Don't worry about it. I know someone that can get us out of this." Axel reached into his pocket and scanned through his phone for Reno's number.

"Really? Who is it?"

"Nobody you know, but it'll work out. Why don't you go home, spend some time with Xion. I'll call you if anything changes." Axel mustered up his most reassuring grin and ruffled blonde hair.

"Are you sure?" Roxas still looked skeptical, but also a little relieved.

"Positive." He gave his friend one more comforting pat on the shoulder before typing out a quick text to Reno.

_Gods...I hope this works..._

* * *

><p>A short blonde walked out of 813 Auto, hopped on a skateboard and cruised around the corner and out of sight. Reno recognized him as Axel's business partner and friend from the descriptions the redhead had given him. By his calculation, Axel should be alone inside, he'd seen his flat mate leave twenty minutes earlier in a beat up sports car. He wondered how many of them were involved, or if Axel was in on it alone.<p>

Reno's phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"_Hey are you busy tonight?"_

Reno snorted at the irony, but decided to play along for the time being.

"_Not __really. __What __did __you __have __in __mind?__"_ He tapped his phone impatiently against his thigh waiting for an answer.

"_Want to come over to my place?"_

Instead of answering, Reno eased the door to the company issued car open and stealthily worked his way across the street and watched the entrance to the shop. After a few minutes Axel exited and started making his way over to the stairs that led to his apartment. Reno moved behind him, quiet as a shadow, until Axel stopped at the door to fumble with his keys.

"Hey babe." Reno breathed into his ear, grinning despite himself.

"HOLY HELL!" Axel's arms windmilled comically as he spun on the spot, eventually clutching one hand firmly to his chest, pale as death and breath ragged. "What the _fuck_ Reno? Where did you come from?"

He leaned against the railing and considered the man before him. Axel looked about ready to have a breakdown and a desperate kind of fear had taken residence in those green eyes, making them darker and wary. Reno smirked a little, stepping forward with the pretense of giving the other man a welcoming embrace, when in truth he was checking for concealed weapons. It had crossed his mind several times that Axel could have been hired to kill him, or to try to weasel Shinra's secrets out of him. "You asked me to come over, yo."

"I didn't think you'd get here quite _that _fast." Axel melted into his arms and buried his face into the side of his neck. Reno swept his arms up and down his sides, finding nothing present but the obvious. "Why are you still in uniform?"

Axel had leaned back, his eyes darting like a wild animal. "I was sent on an assignment, yo. I was in the neighborhood when you messaged me."

"Oh, right..." Axel gulped visibly reaching around for the doorknob. "We should get inside."

"Sure, hotstuff. Everything all right? You seem kind of nervous, yo." Reno followed him into the apartment, his EMR ready up his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Axel trailed off and ran long fingers through that red, red hair, eyes still wide and his body language jerky. "Actually, no. I'm not all right."

He turned to the waiting Turk and seemed to be fighting some kind of internal struggle. Reno quirked an eyebrow slightly, curious. This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. He'd been ready for Axel to act like he always did and pretend like Reno had assumed he'd been pretending. It seemed, however, that something had his companion severely spooked.

"What's wrong?" Reno appeared lightly concerned, and reached forward to soothingly brush some loose bangs off of Axel's forehead.

"Listen, I know that you haven't really known me forever, and I really hate to ask, but...I think I need your help." Axel's pleading eye's bore into him and Reno fought to keep his guard up, there was no way he could trust anything that came out of the other man's mouth.

_He__'__s __right, __I __really _don't _know __him __that __well. __This __could __all __be __an __act._

"Anything you need, yo." Reno cupped Axel's jaw, subtly letting his weapon drop into his other hand, ready to strike.

Axel let out a heavy sigh and leaned a little into Reno's touch. "I'm in trouble, man. Big trouble..."

* * *

><p>Once he started, he couldn't stop. Axel told Reno everything, right there in the middle of the living room, he droned on and on, spilling his heart and soul, saying things that he'd barely dared to even think over the years. He told him about high school and his problem with pyromania. He told him about how after his father left and his mother turned into an alcoholic zombie, he just wanted to watch the world <em>burn<em>. He told him about selling goods to gangs for extra cash, and how Roxas and Kairi made him promise to stop. He talked about opening the shop and Saix hooking them up with his boss for a loan.

Then after a long pause and several deep breaths, he told Reno about The Organization. He admitted his guilt and his fear. He even told him about the materials waiting in his garage at that very moment. He couldn't look the Turk in the eye, feeling vulnerable, and scared.

"I didn't know what else to do. They've got so much on me. The shop, Roxas, _Kairi_..." He chanced a glance at Reno's face and found himself unable to read what he saw there. "I can't do it. This is way bigger than I thought it was. I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

Axel desperately wanted Reno to say something, _anything,_ the silence was freaking him out even more.

"Show me." Reno's eyes seemed a little detached, and his hand had moved from Axel's face to grip his upper arm.

"What?" Axel was starting to wonder if he'd judged the other redhead wrong and was startled to see some sort of silver baton waiting in Reno's left hand. "Reno, what's..."

"Show me what they sent you, Axel." He noticed Reno had completely dropped his slum drawl and realized that for the first time he wasn't seeing the redhead that he knew and trusted. He was seeing Reno of the Turks, a deadly assassin.

"You believe me, right?" Axel tried to jerk his arm out of Reno's vice-like grip, but the Turk's expression only hardened. "No...you have to believe me! I didn't ask for any of this...Reno!"

The fiery Turk turned to slam him into the wall and the back of his head connected painfully. The rod that he held before was now inches from Axel's throat, electricity dancing along its length.

"Listen, sweet cheeks, I'll spell it out for you. I'm a Turk, right? Today, I find your picture and your file among a group that's looking to take down Shrinra. Know what my job is? To kill people that plan to take down Shinra." Axel felt a horrible dread wrap tightly around his heart at Reno's words and stony expression. "Now, I volunteered to come down here to keep surveilence on you and I listened to your godsdamed sob story. Believe me, if you're telling the truth, I feel for you, and I'd really like what you're saying to be the truth. But, when you've seen some of the bullshit I've seen over the years, it's hard not to be a little skeptical."

Here Reno took a breath and loosened his grip a bit and clicked the power off of his weapon. His rested forehead against Axel's, their breath intermingling. "So. You're going to show me what these wannabe terrorists sent you, and then you're coming back to headquarters with me. You better hope your story pans out, babe, cause if you're lying to me, you're gonna wish you were dead."

"I promise. I'm not lying." Axel's voice was small but sincere. He licked his lips and Reno's eyes followed the motion. "It's all the truth."

* * *

><p>Reno couldn't stand it anymore. He engaged Axel in a forceful kiss, and the pinned redhead returned it with equal vigor. His EMR pressed into Axel's throat, and his other hand buried itself in that thick, wild hair. Axel groaned and didn't even try to dominate the kiss, allowing Reno to explore his mouth, warm hands fisting themselves into the Turk's blazer.<p>

They were both frantic. Reno trying to convince himself that everything he thought they'd had wasn't a lie, and Axel panicked that Reno wouldn't believe his story. They moved against each other and Reno never let up the slight pressure against Axel's neck. He broke the kiss for air and looked into Axel's face. His eyes were still wide and skittish, his breath coming in deep gulps.

Reno brushed a thumb along kiss-swollen lips, memorizing the porcelain features and green fire.

_How'd I get into this mess?_

"Please..." Axel trailed off, his grip on the Turk tightening.

"Let's get a move on, yo." Reno slipped back into his usual drawl and drew back while Axel collected himself. His EMR was still present and readied, trust not yet completely won. Axel nodded once, a new determination taking over his features.

* * *

><p>The silence was suffocating. Axel had shown the Turk the garage, all the materials, and the vague instructions given to him by the Organization's superior. Reno hadn't said much, just looked everything over closely, taking note of minor details, before stepping outside to make a phone call with strict orders that Axel wasn't to move.<p>

It felt weird to be driving in the Shinra issued car with Reno at the wheel. Everything was wrong. There should be wind and speed and laughter. Axel shouldn't be buckled into the sleek leather passenger seat, but should be pressed tightly to a hard body, the ends of Reno's long hair whipping him in the face.

Axel was wondering, not for the first time, if he'd be more likely to live if he went to headquarters or threw himself out of the moving vehicle. The dull scenery of Edge was a blur out the window and the frequent glances he chanced at the other redhead weren't returned or acknowledged. Reno remained distant, eyes fixed on the road.

The Shinra building finally loomed ahead, and the trepidation that had taken root in Axel's insides boiled up to new heights, making him kind of glad he hadn't had time for dinner. Reno pulled to a smooth stop in the parking deck below the building and immediately exited the car. Axel rubbed his sweating palms against his thighs and took a few deep breaths. The passenger door opened, nearly throwing the him into a full-on panic attack. Reno leaned against the car, a ghost of a smirk in place.

Axel hauled himself up to stand beside the other redhead and sent a halfhearted glare his companion. Reno reached out and pulled him into a loose embrace, and just as Axel was about to relax...

Click.

The feeling of cold metal around his wrist put Axel on red alert, and he tried to twist his way out of Reno's grasp. The Turk had the element of surprise and after a brief struggle had Axel bent over the hood of the car, hands cuffed behind his back.

"Reno! What the..." Axel continued to squirm, but Reno pressed into him, one hand with a bruising grip on his forearm, the other tugging back on his ponytail.

"We don't know each other." Reno was whispering into his ear, the hand on his arm moving to his side and finally resting on his hip. "You spotted me and decided to turn yourself in. When we go inside you're gonna tell the boss everything you told me, except you don't know me and you've never seen me before today."

Axel nodded along, and tried to stop the familiar shivers only Reno could cause from traveling up his spine. He should be terrified, scared out of his mind, but all of his worries suddenly seemed to take on second priority because _this __was __so __fucking __hot._

_There's definitely something wrong with me._

* * *

><p>Reno took note of how Axel had gone very still and his ears were burning a bright red to match his hair. The Turk raised an eyebrow, all sorts of new ideas pouring into the more kinky parts of his brain, and filed the information away for later...assuming there would <em>be <em>a later.

He lead his captive past the elevator in the parking deck to the stairwell next to it and they began the long trek up forty-two flights of stairs to the Turk offices. Axel never complained, nor did he look back. Reno kept a grip on his wrists and the EMR ready.

"This is our stop, yo." Reno pulled Axel backwards through the door leading into the carpeted hallway and dragged him towards the double doors that lead to Tseng's spacious office.

* * *

><p>Axel had decided that those dark wutaian eyes were the gates to hell. He'd been having a staring contest with the commander of the Turks for what seemed an eternity. Shortly after dumping him in a chair in the office, Reno had been ordered to leave. Tseng had then introduced himself, taken a seat behind his desk, and leveled Axel with a calculating stare and the business end of a pistol.<p>

"Explain."

That's all the commander had said and apparently that's all that needed to be said. Axel had done like Reno told him and relayed everything he knew, leaving out the other Turk's involvement. Occasionally he had to stop to gulp down the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, and had to constantly remind himself not to squirm or break eye contact. He didn't want to appear weak or unsure. Tseng had thrown out a few questions, making him elaborate on certain details and searching for information that the redhead honestly didn't know.

Now, Axel had said everything that could be said. His mouth had gone dry and his own heartbeat pounded in his temples. Halfway through telling his story, Axel realized he wasn't all that useful. He didn't know if the Organization had any other hideouts. He didn't know the target. He didn't know their purpose. He didn't know the size of their force.

_Crap._

Tseng considered him from across the desk. The long silence that followed the practically one-sided conversation was heavy and loaded. His features were unreadable, but Axel guessed that there were wheels turning behind that expressionless mask. The gun still hadn't moved. "I see."

_I am so dead._

* * *

><p>Shortly after Reno had left Axel with Tseng, the other Turks had gathered outside the office. All of them silent. Waiting.<p>

Elena sat across from him, fidgeting like she always did before there was going to be some action. Her legs crossed and uncrossed. Her attention shifting from trying to eavesdrop on the conversation in the office to checking her phone. Rude stood silent and still as always, leaning against the wall his face its usual stony expression that hid all thoughts and emotions.

Reno's was seated, eyes locked on Tseng's door, his knee bouncing up and down. His palms were uncharacteristically clammy, and he was doubting his decision to alert the company and bring Axel in.

_Shinra comes first, man. Had to be done._

He'd known from the moment that'd he'd first called his boss that his redheaded firebrand might not come out of that room alive, but that was part of the job, and the job was his life.

_Had to be done._

The low voices and conversation from inside the office ceased, and the only sound was that of Elena impatiently tapping her foot. Reno listened hard, and tried not to let himself be encouraged by the lack of pleading, screaming, or gunshots. He was about to tell the "rookie" to _fucking __sit __still_, when Tseng opened the door and regarded all of them with his cool gaze.

"Come. We have an opportunity"

The Turks filed in behind their leader and assumed their usual positions around the office. Tseng sat, elbows resting on his desk and fingers steepled in front of his face. Rude stood by Axel's chair, crossed his arms and became a living statue. Elena perched herself on the corner of Tseng's desk, her fingers tapping a rhythm and her gaze alternating between the commander and the captive. Reno sprawled himself in the open chair, and propped one foot up next to Elena's thigh. He was doing everything in his power to act natural and treat this as any other mission.

"So, bossman. What's this opportunity, yo? You got a plan?" Reno denied to himself how much the answer to that question mattered, and prayed that Axel had the good sense not to turn those panicked eyes to him and give them away.

"Yes." Tseng relaxed his arms by his side and turned to the redheaded prisoner. "I believe, that we have been given a favorable situation. This young man can be of some use to us."

"How's that?" Elena quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"Bait."

Reno heard Axel gulp.

* * *

><p>It was show time. Axel had been given five days to complete the explosives for the terrorist group. It was only the third day, but he'd spent all his time locked in the WRO headquarters, going over and over the plan with the Turks.<p>

He was supposed to go inside. Speak to Xemnas. Inform the organization leader that the project was complete. Stall for time. Wait for the Turks and their reinforcements. Hope to whatever gods were listening that he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

Axel was hypersensitive of the wire taped to his chest, and the invisible eyes following him as he approached the Organization's hideout. The air seemed crisper, and every noise was louder. He felt lucky to be alive, and doomed to an inevitable death all at once.

_Even if I make it out of this mess, will Tseng even let me walk away?_

There'd been no discussion about what would happen once the Organization was taken out, and Axel had zero guarantees. For all he knew, the Turk leader would execute him once he was no longer useful.

The young mechanic steadied his hands and knocked on the steel door he was far too familiar with. Saix's cruel yellow eyes peered at him through the small opening, and no sight had ever been less welcome than the smug grin the gang member leveled him with. Axel mentally finished his prayers, enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin, and heaved a resigned sigh before following Saix into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>He<em>_'__s __in.__"_

Elena's voice crackled through the earpiece Reno was wearing. She was monitoring the feed from the camera hidden on Axel and counting off the number of Organization members present. They had wired their bait to estimate what they were up against and create an impromptu map of the inside.

"_Strife,__there__'__s __a __second __entrance __on __the __East __side __of __the __building.__"_

"_Copy, we're headed over there now."_

Out of loyalty to Tuesti, the former AVALANCHE members had joined in for the fun, along with some of the WRO's freshest recruits. Tseng had taken extra precautions for this mission, unsure if the Organization consisted of a dozen or a hundred members.

Reno was waiting around the corner with Rude and three WRO operatives, ready to storm the front entrance when the time came. A half finished menthol dangled from his lips, the nicotine doing little for his nerves. Normally Reno was all for a good fight and kept a cool head in the thick of the action, but today there were butterflies in his stomach thinking of all the things that could go wrong, especially for Axel.

_Don't think like that, yo. Do your job right and he'll make it out._

It sounded as if this "Xemnas" had at least 50 followers inside, and all the entrances guarded, but not rigged. That was good news. Inexperienced thugs they could deal with, booby traps would be another problem.

Reno impatiently started twirling his EMR.

"You all right partner?" Rude turned to face him.

"Yeah, man. Just a little anxious, yo." Reno tossed his cigarette away and exhaled. "Been awhile since we've had a real sting."

"Hmph." Rude nodded his consent, and but Reno could tell he didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>"Excellent." Xemnas's deep voice rumbled, a disturbing smirk adorning his features. "We will collect the fruits of your labor tomorrow."<p>

They were in the plain room that Axel had been taken to before. No windows and only one exit. He presumed that Saix was waiting outside the door. Now was usually the point at which Axel would be dismissed, and escorted out of the building. It was also where the plan got risky.

Axel had to prove they were planning to attack the WRO and expose their motive.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Axel tried to maintain a politely curious tone, but Xemnas looked up at him sharply, clearly surprised that he'd opened his mouth. "What's all this for anyways?"

Xemnas considered him for a moment, not used to Axel doing anything but following direct orders. It seemed like he might brush the redhead off, but clearly the opportunity to gloat was far too tempting. "Those old mako reactors, the ones the WRO have taken out of commission? Suddenly, they are not going to be as stable as was claimed. And when cities all over the planet start going up in flames, the WRO will be back in the public eye, in a most negative way. It'll be just like the disaster with the Shinra Electric Power Company all over again, and while they are busy cleaning up the mess, we attack the WRO directly, and take over. Then we'll be supplying the energy to the people, and we will be the ones to be feared."

_What a psycho..._

Before he could finish that thought, shouts echoed from the other areas of the warehouse and the alarm was raised.

The fight had begun.

* * *

><p>Once Xemnas had started his speech, Tseng gave the command to attack. Reno and Rude rushed down the street, the WRO operatives not far behind. Rude barreled through the steel door, and immediately punched out the first goon he saw. Reno followed, EMR charged and dancing with electricity, making short work of the other guard. People started shouting around him, and a bullet narrowly missed one of the operatives, before they started to return fire.<p>

Reno and Rude fought back to back as the enemies appeared to come out of thin air. The redheaded Turk rolled and dodged, careful not to electrocute himself or his partner, while laying into the thugs around him. A shock of bright blue energy broke up the throng for a moment, and Reno saw Cloud twirling that impossibly large sword of his around his head before continuing his attack. Tifa flew by, sending a powerful kick into the head of a large man with dreads.

Everything was caught in the confusion of battle, Yuffie's shuriken taking out an enemy, Barret joining the line of WRO operatives and providing cover, Tseng shooting one of the attackers just in time, Valentine and Highwind fighting against two to thirteen odds. Reno attempted to make his way steadily to the Northwest corner of the building where he knew Axel was.

_And hopefully still alive..._

Somehow, Reno managed to get separated from Rude, but a quick glance backwards showed that his partner had joined up with the other Turks. Sensing an opportunity to get to Axel, Reno sprinted ahead, momentarily out of the Organization's focus.

He turned a corner, and saw a door ahead, but before he could make it there, a blue-haired man that Reno recognized jumped into the air and launched an attack at him. The Organization member's trench coat was charred and his hair slightly singed, but that didn't stop him from swinging wildly at the Turk with his oversized claymore. Reno danced out of reach and tried to detect a pattern in the crazed blunette's slashes and stabs so that he could get in close, but there was none.

Reno continued to circle around the wild man, barely able to block his unpredictable swings in the close quarters of the hallway they were in. Just as he was about to make use of an opening to end the fight, Reno slipped in a puddle on the concrete floor, and fell undignified onto his back. The berserker's eyes glowed triumphantly as he raised his claymore above his head, ready for the killing blow.

_What a shitty way to go..._

* * *

><p>Upon hearing the shouts from outside the room, Axel took the opportunity to reach into his pocket and extract a small green orb. He'd filched it from the crate of materia that the Turks and WRO operatives had armed themselves with. He'd never used magic before, but as he heard the door opening behind him, he raised his clenched fist as Saix entered.<p>

_I really hope this isn't a Cure materia..._

A fireball exploded from his fist that collided with Saix's chest, throwing the Organization member out into the hallway. Axel turned immediately to find Xemnas drawing a gun from the folds of his trench coat. Reacting on instinct, Axel tackled him around the middle. The two men wrestled and struggled for the gun, with Xemnas having the advantage of strength. Axel, however, was wiry and flexible, and he fought dirty. He bit down on an exposed wrist, tasting blood and hearing Xemnes curse above him.

Just then remembering the materia clenched in his left fist, Axel focused his energy and released fire that engulfed Xemnas's right arm. While he was distracted, the redhead snatched the gun and leapt away. He shot the Organization leader in the knee and listened as the man's yowled in pain. Deciding that the silver haired terrorist was no longer a threat, Axel went out to the hallway to see what had become of Saix.

He was shocked to see him, standing above Reno, readying for a killing strike. Axel didn't even have to think. He raised his fist again, his rage centralized into his hand and another fireball, this one significantly bigger than the last one, blasted into Saix. There was a sickening crunch when the blue haired man's body connected with the wall.

Axel strode over to the Turk casually, rolling the small orb of materia across his fingers like a coin. He reached down to help Reno up, smirking.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p>Reno was still in a mild state of shock over what had just happened, but that was forgotten when Axel flashed him that familiar smirk, and his green, green eyes had that crazy glow about them.<p>

"Definitely." Reno grinned, and grabbed the back of Axel's head to steal a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>The brief battle ended without too many casualties for the WRO. Xemnas and the other surviving members of the Organization were being carted away to headquarters for questioning and sentencing. Reno passed the members of AVALANCHE, all of them still in one piece and looking satisfied. Strife nodded at him in acknowledgment, and he threw a lazy salute. Rude clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by, but Reno was weaving through the crowd of people and hastily set up medical tents searching for a particular shock of red hair.<p>

Reno spotted Axel as the other man was being attended to by a female WRO operative. The crazy bastard had burned his palm casting the fire spells without any sort of barrier between him and the materia.

"Reno." Just as he was about to go tease Axel, Tseng snuck up on him.

"What's up boss?"

"Do me a favor," Tseng appeared to find something amusing, because Reno could see the faint twitch at the corner of his mouth, which was like uproarious laughter for the commander of the Turks. "in the future, avoid get romantically involved with someone who's being black mailed by a terrorist group."

Reno gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing a couple times, at a rare loss for words. "How'd you know?"

Tseng quirked an eyebrow, as if to say, _is __that __a __serious __question?_

"So you're gonna let him go, right?" Reno did his best to keep any anxiousness out of his voice as Tseng started to walk away.

"Of course." The wutaian man called shortly over his shoulder.

Reno grinned, and directed his attention toward the subject of their conversation.

"Ouch! Dammit lady, be gentle!" Axel was pouting and shrinking away from the WRO operative.

The woman sighed, exasperated and tugged on the stubborn redhead's wrist. "I have to clean the wound before I can cast a Cure on it, or you'll get infected."

Reno gave a short tug to that bright hair. "Don't be such a baby, Ax."

"Not a baby," Axel mumbled, shooting a glare at the Turk. "OW!"

The WRO operative rolled her eyes and cast a hasty healing spell. "There, you're better. Now scram."

The two redheads walked away from the crowd together, Axel turning to stick his tongue out at the woman who healed him. Once they were some distance from everyone else, Reno noticed Axel fidgeting nervously.

"So, uh...what now?" Axel's green eyes bore into him.

"Now?" Reno grinned and draped his arms over the taller man's shoulders. "Well, babe, now we go grab some dinner, go back to your place, and I screw you into next Sunday. Sound good?"

A slow, hesitant smile began to grace Axel's features, and became stronger when his brain fully processed what Reno had just said. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p><em>Late update... is very late. <em>

_My original draft for this chapter wasn't cutting it, and it took some time to get the inspiration to fix it._

_This is the last full chapter of the story, with a epilogue soon to follow._

_I hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Epilogue

_I still own nothing._

* * *

><p>"C'mon slowpoke!" Reno ran ahead of him, taking two and three steps at a time.<p>

"Why do we _always_ have to take the stairs?" Axel huffed, trudging up behind his companion to the sixth floor.

"The exercise is good for you, yo." Reno smirked over the railing, looking down the stairwell at him.

"You callin' me fat?" Axel's eyes narrowed in mock annoyance.

Reno looked up to the ceiling and seemed to consider for a moment. "Umm, yes."

The mischievous Turk bolted up the stairs laughing, Axel now hot on his trail, grinning despite himself.

The wedding had been perfect, as Axel knew it would be. The food was good, Xion was beautiful, and Roxas was happy. At one point during the reception, he teasingly told the blonde that if he didn't stop smiling so much, his face would be stuck like that. His best friend had merely shrugged in reply, uncharacteristically radiant smile firmly in place.

Any time that Axel felt the mildest twinge of jealously, he simply had to look over to Reno, tugging uncomfortably at his tie or laughing with Demyx and Zexion. Then it was easy to remember that he had his own future to look forward to.

Things with Reno had been going smoothly over the past months. All of Axel's friends liked him, although Kairi had teased him and said they could be long lost twin brothers, and Axel promptly told her to shut up, cause that's weird. Reno's partner was a cool dude, but meeting his other friends had been interesting. Most of them seemed mildly surprised that the redheaded Turk was into guys. So that was a great icebreaker...

They dated. They laughed. They slept together. Generally, life was pretty fantastic.

Axel stopped at the fifth landing of the staircase, elbows on his knees, breathing heavily. The hot Costa del Sol weather and the overbearingly warm tux were taking their toll.

"Hey babe! You coming?" Reno peaked down from the sixth landing impatiently.

"You're right. I'm too fat. I give up." Axel waved off the other redhead and continued to catch his breath.

Reno snorted and hopped down to the fifth floor. Axel straightened up, but before he could ask what Reno was up to, the Turk easily snatched him up like a sack of potatoes and continued his sprint to their hotel suite.

"Reno! Put me down!" Axel flailed about weakly, hoping that none of his friends or the other wedding guests were around to see the spectacle.

"One second." Reno smoothly slid the keycard into the door, and strode into their suite to dump Axel unceremoniously on the king sized bed.

"Oof!" The air left Axel's lungs, and he bounced on the bed a couple times. He sent a halfhearted glare at the other redhead, but gave that up in favor of fussing with the bow tie around his neck. "Too hot..."

"Well, that can be fixed, yo." Reno grinned down at him, and started working the jacket off his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Reno was free of all of his clothes, and Axel was left in only his dress shirt. Reno looked down at him and decided that he'd leave that last piece of clothing on him. He had plans for that shirt.<p>

Axel thrust his hips up, creating some _wonderful _friction. Reno leaned down and licked a salty trail up his companion's neck to that secret spot just behind the ear. Axel groaned appreciatively and reached down to fondle him. The feeling of their chests sliding together and the way Axel breathed hotly into his ear, was both comfortingly familiar and undeniably sexy. Reno groped blindly for the items in his dress pants, not wanting to remove his mouth from that perfect neck, or stop thrusting into that pleasurable hand.

Finally successful, Reno disengaged himself from Axel's hand to roll on a condom, and just as he was about to continue into some foreplay, Axel switched their positions. The taller redhead arched above Reno, slathered up his own fingers, and began to stretch himself. Reno mumbled out bits of encouragement, enjoying the show, while his hands ground into pale tattooed hips and did some groping of their own, making Axel suck in his bottom lip in concentration.

Axel finished, and was going to position himself above Reno, ready for riding his companion, when Turk switched their positions again. Reno leaned down and kissed Axel deeply, his hands working up the other's sides, pulling the open dress shirt with them. When the entire shirt was above Axel's head, Reno pulled the sleeves taut. He'd left all the buttons closed at the wrists, and Axel's hands were now trapped and pinned.

"Wha..." Axel's confused and aroused mind was just processing that he was stuck.

"You're all mine now, yo." Reno smirked, pressing into that tight heat. Loving the feeling of being inside Axel, and loving the flush that burned across the other man's features even more.

Axel moaned throatily, using his hips to meet each of Reno's thrusts, and occasionally tugging futilely against the makeshift restraints. He wasn't normally into tons of bondage, but it was probably just because it was Reno holding him that had him so hot and bothered.

A breathy laugh escaped the Turk as he began to pick up the pace. Axel's questioning eyes met the other redhead's. "I didn't know," Reno grunted with some effort, attempting to keep Axel pinned and lifting his knees up at the same time, "you were such a kink, yo."

"Shut up and fuck me harder." Axel demanded, his breath hitching. He was now completely at Reno's mercy, with his hands trapped, and his knees draped over those scarred shoulders.

Reno smirked and delivered.

Axel's eyes rolled back into his head, and he embraced the white fire building in his veins.

* * *

><p>"Watch it, yo!" Reno patted down the still burning ashes Axel had just flicked onto the hotel bed. "You're actually gonna start of fire if you keep that up."<p>

Axel shrugged unconcerned and took another drag of his clove. "At least it's not our bed."

"You know you're kinda crazy, right?" Reno shook his head at the other redhead, and took his cigarette to put it out in the ashtray.

"Maybe, but isn't that why you love me?" Axel said half jokingly and fluttered his lashes in false innocence.

"Hmm," Reno hummed to himself, brushing loose strands of hair out of Axel's face. "I guess it's one of the reasons I love ya."

Axel's pulse quickened slightly, butterflies zooming around his stomach. "So there's more than one?"

"There's a million, yo."

Axel grinned goofily, and tried to will away the blush that he knew was burning up his ears and spreading to his cheeks. When he was unsuccessful, he buried his face into the pale chest before him. A feeling of elation was welling up in his heart, and he just hoped that Reno didn't do anything to ruin the...

"Aw, are you blushing?"

"Shut it."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

><p><em>Officially finished! I needed something cutesy at the end because I'm really just a big fluff ball.<em>


End file.
